Shaun of the Dead
by MimiK
Summary: A Waking the Dead/Shaun the Sheep-Crossover – Crack fic, obviously


_Well, I don't own anything, neither the characters of Boyd's unit or anything around the special farm. I just love "Waking the Dead" as much as "Shaun the Sheep"._

_Many thanks to Micha for her assistance to create a case!_

_[Update: For silly reasons the first paragraph went missing…]_

* * *

**Shaun of the Dead**

"Well, why exactly are we here?" Detective Superintendent Boyd left his car and looked around.

Due to the latest investigation of the Metropolitan Police Cold Case Unit he and his team ended up in the countryside.

"It's nice here, isn't it?" Dr. Grace Foley also took a look around. She loved the countryside with the wide landscapes, the farms, the animals…

"Frankie, Mel, look the cute sheep over there!" The psychologist went close to the fence of the farm they came here to visit.

"Yes", grumbled Boyd. "Lovely! So, if you all have finished talking to the local inhabitants, would anybody mind to update me about the case?"

Mel took a deep breath. "In the letter the local police received last week an anonymous person said that new evidence regarding the murder of Nano Lowkey has been found here."

"Any hints about the sender of the letter?" asked DSI Boyd.

The pathologist of unit denied. "Nor fingerprint, neither human DNA. There were traces of sheep material only."

"Sheep material?" asked Boyd.

Frankie nodded. "Yes."

"And I wasn't able to identify the hand writing either", she completed her explanation. "Unfortunately the sender was using block letters only."

Unnoticed by them one of the sheep came closer and closer. It was Shaun the clever and tricky leader of the flock. Shaun listen carefully to the discussion of Cold Case Unit. Just by coincidence he and his friends uncovered the secret of the murder mystery, which happened close to their farm several years ago.

One day when they battled the Naughty Pigs Gang once again Shaun himself discovered a multicoloured helmet in the dung of the piggery. After a bit research Shaun and his friends found out that this was the helmet of Nano Lowkey, a long forgotten racing driver, who was killed by an unknown person. The police was looking for this evidence for a very long time without any success. The local superintendant thought that even this helmet would prove who murdered Lowkey.

Timmy the lamb wanted to play with helmet and cried loud out as Shaun told him that it wouldn't be allowed to play with evidence of a murder. What to do? Shaun decided to write a letter to the police –and Timmy get a broken bucket to play with.

"The Farmer doesn't know anything. He said, he didn't send a letter, nor found a helmet." Detective Sergeant Spencer Jordan went closer to the strip of green grass in front of the fence. He tried to get the pooh of some animal off his expensive shoes. "Damn!" he cursed.

"One day one will recycle sheep poo into paper." Mel remarked.

"Yes", murmured Boyd, "perhaps in Wales."

Something clattered. Boyd turned his head and saw a lamb hoping accross the sheep-run. The lamb was wearing a broken bucket on his head. The sound the lamb made in doing so sounded suspiciously like a racing car.

"Grace", Boyd said with slight excitement in his voice.

"Yes, Boyd?"

"Um, look overthere", he asked observing the expressions of he face.

"Oh, what a cute little lamb..." The psychologist smiled.

"Yes, a lamb. But what is it doing right now?"

Dr. Foley looked at Boyd. "What the lamb is doing? It's standing on the grassland, eating grass."

The man glanced across to sheep-run again. The lamb was standing among the flock. It was eating grass, and there was no trace of the bucket.

"Baa", said the sheep, which was standing closest to Boyd.

DSI Boyd was concerned. "Grace, these sheep are teasing me."

"Nonsense", replied Grace.

Frankie also shook her head. "Boyd, these cute little things wouldn't harm any lamb."

"Baa", answered Shaun. Despite her unpleasant smell of dead people he liked the lady with the dark hair.

"I believe this sheep wants to say anything to us", said Grace.

Boyd nagged. "Is this a psychological analysis, Dr. Foley?"

"No, Boyd", she answered. "It is just a theory."

"A theory? Fine." Boyd mumbled into his neglected, grey beard. "We're running around on farm full of sheep…"

"And pigs", Grace interrupted him. "There are pigs over there."

"… and pigs, well, everything to please you, Grace. However, we're running around looking for evidence an anonymous source has supposed to be here."

"He is in an extremely good mood this morning, isn't he?" whispered Frankie to Mel.

The other woman nodded. "Yes. I don't think he loves the countryside as much as Grace does."

Both giggled.

"Well, ladies, I don't know, what's so funny, but we are not here for a picknick in the countryside", Boyd snapped at them. "I don't want to waste the whole day here. Off to work now."

"Baa", Shaun agreed.

- End


End file.
